


Proof

by marysutherland



Series: Harry/Molly sequence [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, There should be a Historians Anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even sober, Harry's hard to live with, but Molly's learned a few tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Harry that Saturday had been in the state of despair that made Molly wish someone had founded Historians Anonymous. The book proofs were due in by Monday: Harry had spent all day on them and looked set to spend all night as well. Something had to be done.

Harry was in the chaos of her study, staring short-sightedly at her computer.  Molly's arms went round her, and she announced: "Bedtime."

"I just n-need to-" said Harry and then registered that Molly's arms were bare. She swivelled her chair round, and Molly saw her readjust abruptly to the twenty-first century and Molly's naked body. Then Harry was jumping up to kiss her, first with her normal enthusiastic mouth melding, then the delicately brushing touches that turned Molly on. Harry rapidly worked down via her neck and breasts to Molly's soft stomach, and then her tongue started to trace patterns further down, as her hands gripped Molly's buttocks.

"Harry!" Molly said. "The bedroom would be more comfortable. And do you need to save your work?" Harry grinned, swung round for a moment to switch off the computer, and then gazed up again at Molly with the gleeful look of a researcher let loose in a new archive. And Molly's body pulsed with desire as she remembered why Harry was worth all the bother.


End file.
